Sometimes it Lasts in Love
by tumblr.food.BTR
Summary: Allie gets the opportunity of a lifetime-to meet BIG TIME RUSH! Will more come from this? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Allie! C'mon, we'll be late!" Lauren shouted.

"I'm coming! Excuse me for trying to make myself look presentable." I retorted. We were about to leave for the Big Time Rush concert, our favorite band. I wouldn't be going in the first place, but Lauren won front row tickets! Thank God, because I would die if I couldn't go to the greatest concert ever.

We arrived at the fair grounds and got to our seats as fast as we could. After an hour of anticipation, BTR was finally ready to perform. With my "I 3 Kendall!" poster in tow, I was as ready as I'd ever be. Over the screaming girls came the music to "Famous", and out came the boys. Kendall immediately locked eyes on my poster, then on me. He winked and waved, causing me to nearly faint. Throughout the entire show, Kendall would periodically link eyes with me as if he was singing to just me.

Toward the end of the show, he came down to the pit and stood in front of me. I held his hand while dozens of screaming teenage girls tried to steal it away from me, but he didn't budge.

The show ended, and I was disappointed that I wasn't able to talk to the boys.

"You and Kendall had freaking eye sex the entire time!" Lauren joked. She wasn't wrong though. Damn, I wish I could talk to him.

Four months later, however; Big Time Rush was coming back to my town for a concert and meet and greet. I got tickets right away. After months of anxious anticipation, the day finally came. I had won front row tickets and a VIP pass to hang with the boys after the show! The concert was amazing, but my stomach threatened to flip over when it came time to meet BTR.

"Right this way, miss. Please wait here for a moment until Security comes to escort you into the room," the manager explained. The suspense was killing me. As much as I hoped Kendall would remember that concert all those months back, I knew he wouldn't.

"Please follow me, miss." The Security guard stated. This is it, I thought to myself, this is the moment I've been waiting for.

"Hi! I'm Allie, I'm a huge fan!" was all I was able to come up with.

"Hey, Allie! I'm James, nice to meet you."

"Hola, I'm Carlos!"

"I'm Logan," he said with a dimply smile.

"And I'm Kendall," he said, locking his gorgeous green eyes with mine, "and I know you, don't I?" I was taken back by this.

"I- uh..." I stammered.

"Yeah, I do know you. You were the beautiful girl front row at the concert here a while back. It's impossible to forget those eyes and that smile." Kendall said, flashing his winning smile that made me swoon. I must have been blushing beat red.

"Wow! I can't believe you remembered. Well, it's wonderful to see you again!" All I could focus on was his lovely face. I eventually pulled myself away from his glance and talked to the other boys. The VIP pass granted me an hour with the guys to sit and talk, play some video games, whatever.

Carlos started off the conversation, "So, Allie, how old are you?"

"I just turned 18 on the 2nd, actually!"

"Well I think this calls for a 'Happy Birthday' serenade!" exclaimed James.

"Happy Birthday to you," James sang beautifully, "Happy Birthday to you," Carlos chimed in, "Happy Birthday, Dear Allie," Logan joined in, "Happy Birthday...to...you..." Kendall finished with an angelic high note.

"Aw, thanks guys," I said with the biggest smile. After about 45 minutes of chit-chat and more eye-sex with Kendall, It was almost time to go. I thanked them for giving me the most wonderful time, and it was time for me to leave. I gave each of them a hug. I ended with Kendall, and as I was leaning in for the hug, he embraced me tight, buried his face into my hair and whispered, "This is my number, please, call me soon," as I felt his hand reach into my back pocket. Chills ran up my spine from his touch. Kendall Schmidt just gave me his phone number! And touched my butt! But mostly, HE GAVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER! I shrieked in my head. I decided to make my move and kissed him on the cheek as I was being escorted out the door.

Did all that really just happen, or am I just dreaming? Please, please don't be a dream! 


	2. Chapter 2

I got home around midnight and carefully placed the little piece of paper with Kendall's phone number in a secret drawer. I couldn't stop replaying the day's events over and over again in my mind. Is it possible Kendall might actually like me? The thought of that made me smile. Kendall Schmidt gave me his phone number. He practically begged me to call him! That had to mean something, right?

I slowly drifted off into a dream world almost as perfect as my real one.

"Allison! Freaking wake up before I come over and stab you! Call me as soon as you wake up!" I heard my voice-mail say. It was Lauren, wanting to know all about what went down at the meet and greet.

I felt bad that I couldn't take her with me last night, but I only had one ticket. As soon as I fully woke up, I called her right back.

"Oh my god, finally!" she said with a sigh of relief. "Now spill it. All of it."

"Well, the concert was amazing, as usual. And the meet and greet was a billion times better! You will die when you hear what happened!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Lauren squealed.

"Kendall remembered me! I know! AHH! He said he 'couldn't forgot those eyes and that smile'! They sang me happy birthday and we just sat and talked for a while. Here comes the best part: Kendall gave me his phone number!"

"SHUT UP! You have to be fucking kidding me! That is amazing! So...have you called him?"

"Not yet. I just woke up. I will soon!"

"You better. You'd be an idiot not to go for it." With that we hung up. I decided I should text Kendall.

Allie: hey it's allie from the meet&greet. now u have my # (:

Kendall:oh yay (: thanks 4 texting! i wanted 2 ask u something...

Allie: and what is that? (:

Kendall: i was wondering if u would want 2 hangout. i dont go back 2 LA for a little while

Oh my god. Kendall wanted to hangout! ASDFGHJKL!

Allie: yeah of course! when & where?

Kendall: idk yet. where do u live? ill pick u up in an hour (:

I gave him my address and immediately texted Lauren about it.

I wish he had given me some idea of where we were going. Now how am I supposed to decide what to wear? I finally settled on a pair of white shorts, a pink floral top and a grey cardigan.

Eventually, it had been an hour since I texted Kendall. It was about 11:30 at this point. I ran downstairs and said hello to my parents. My mom and dad are really great people, and I love them to death, but they can be a tad over-protective at times. Despite the fact that I'm 18 now, my dad still insists that I'm his little girl. That's why I plan on keeping this Kendall situation on the D.L. 


	3. Chapter 3

I received a text from Kendall telling me he was here. I ran outside and was shocked by what I saw. I expected him to show up in a limo or a sports car, but it was just Kendall, with two skateboards in his hands.

"Hello, there, Allie!" he said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Kendall! What's this?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking, and I decided I didn't want this date to be normal," DATE? DID HE JUST SAY DATE? ,"I wanted it to be special, memorable. Now, I don't know if you know how to skateboard, but if not, I'd be more than happy to teach you." He said flirtily, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't, but I'd love for you to teach me ! Promise you won't let me fall?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. C'mon, we need to get a move on if we want to have time for my other plans." Oh my gosh, why did he have to be so perfect? I got on the skateboard and Kendall taught me the basics. For the first few minutes he just walked beside me, holding my waist tight. After I started to get the hang of it, he got on his board. It was really nice, with the wind in our faces, talking about anything and everything.

"Having fun?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! This is the best date I've ever been on! Thank you," I replied.

"Well it's not over yet. I have some more tricks up my sleeve," he said with a smirk. I got lost in his beautiful, deep green eyes and started to swerve the skateboard. Before I could compose myself, I hit a rock and slammed into Kendall. He fell off his board and next thing I know, I'm on top of him on the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked in a panic.

"Yeah, Allie, I'm totally fine. You can check pretty hard," Kendall said laughing. His laugh is so contagious, so then I'm laughing hysterically. A good two minutes passed before we finally get up again. I'm about to get on my board when Kendall says, "It's okay, we're already here."

I looked around and saw we were at a park. It was fall, so all the trees were beautiful shades of reds and oranges and yellows. He took me by the hand and dragged me into the park.

"I figured I should take a beautiful girl to an almost as beautiful place," he said. Did he know all the right things to say or what? "You're blushing!" Kendall said with a chuckle.

"I can't help it when you look at me like that."

Kendall and I walked around the park for about a half an hour, talking about our lives, our hobbies, our quirks, everything.

"C'mere and close your eyes. No peeking, I've got you." He put on hand over my eyes and one hand on my waist and slowly walked me a few feet. "Okay, you can open them now!" I opened my eyes to see a beautiful picnic lunch on a blanket in a circle of trees. The sun shone through the leaves, casting the perfect light upon the blanket.

"Oh, Kendall! It's gorgeous!"

"I hoped you'd like it. I came here this morning and set it up." We sat down and ate sandwiches, various salads, fruits, and cupcakes for dessert. It truly was the best date I've ever been on. I think Kendall and I might have a chance... I thought to myself.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked .I nodded and we left the park. On the way back to my house Kendall took me by surprise.

"Allie, I know we really just met yesterday, but you're not like the other girls I've hung out with. You're different. I like that. Do you want to go out again?" This just keeps getting better and better!

"I feel the same way about you," I said, flashing him a little smile, "Of course I would. You know where I live." He walked me to my front door. I leaned in and gave him a warm hug. With his long, strong arms around me, I felt safe and comfortable. These are the arms I want to spend my life in.

"See ya later, gorgeous." Kendall said as he turned away. I'm head over heels for Kendall Schmidt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall and I went on a date everyday for the next week. We went to an amusement park, out for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and sometimes just hungout at the hotel. We were just chilling in his room one time when he dropped the bomb on me.

"Allie...I leave for L.A. in 3 days."

"Wha-what?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"I know, it sucks. I don't want to leave you. That's why I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." I didn't know what he meant. Was this an invitation to live with him?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the tour's over now, so we'll be in L.A. most of the time. I talked to our manager and he found a real-estate agent. They found a really nice apartment, down the street from my house and-"

"Kendall that's very sweet, but you know I don't have that kind of money right now, not with college coming up."

"I want to pay for you. You can help out whenever you get the money. I just-I can't bear to leave you. There's something special about us." He shot me a sad, puppy dog look. How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?

"I like you a lot. Like, a ton. So I-uh-I'll go with you. Thank you so much!" I lunged forward and gave him a huge hug. "Shit! What the hell will I tell my parents?"

"We'll do it together. How about you arrange a dinner or something with them? I promise I'll be a gentlemen, so they know their daughter is in good hands." I let go of his body and looked him in the eyes. He really was a great guy. Man, I've only known this boy for less than two weeks, but I think he's the one. I tore my eyes from his and stared at his lips. Beautiful, pink, full lips. I got lost in the moment and leaned in for a kiss. He tensed up for a moment and then relaxed a moment later. The kiss was beautiful. His lips were like velvet. We finally broke apart and just looked at each other.

"That was...amazing..." he said to me.

"Back at'cha!" I winked. "Oh my god, I have so much to do! I have to pack everything! And say goodbye to my friends. There's so-" He chuckled and kissed me to clear my head.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Everything will work out."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, Daddy, can we talk for a minute?" I said anxiously as I walked into the kitchen.

"Of course, pumpkin, what's up?" said my Dad.

"There's a boy I want you guys to meet. He means a lot to me, so be nice, okay?" I said that last part looking at my father. He had this bad habit of scaring off every boy I've ever brought home. One time he even pulled out his gun. I have never seen someone run that fast out the door in my entire 18 years.

"Okay, Allie. When can we meet-uh-what's his name?" My mom stuttered.

"His name's Kendall. I was thinking he could come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan." My mother said with a smile.  
>"Thanks so much, Mom. I have to go, Kendall and I have a date today."<p>

"So, how did it go?" Kendall asked me when I got into his car.

"Well. You're coming over tomorrow night for dinner. Oh, dress nice. My dad is big on first impressions."

"Will do. Hey, no kiss?" Kendall pouted. I laughed as I leaned in for a peck on the mouth. "Today we're going to hang out with the boys. I need to see how you guys will get along, considering you're moving out to L.A. with us." We arrived at the hotel and proceeded to a hotel room I hadn't been in before.

"Look who decided to show up! Long time no see!" Carlos came over and hugged me.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Waiting to chill with Kendall's girl." James said.

I giggled and held awkwardly onto Kendall. I felt so comfortable around him, but not yet around the other boys.

"Have you met Dustin?" Kendall asked me.

"No I haven't," I smiled," nice to meet you, Dustin!"

"You, too. This jerk right here hasn't stopped talking about you since the meet and greet." I shot Kendall an "is that so?" look. He started to blush. I decided to embarrass him more and kiss him right on his pink cheeks. The rest of that afternoon we played video games, told stories, and basically just bonded. As we walked out of the room Kendall high-fived me, praising me on how well it went.

"Thank God! I was afraid things wouldn't go so smooth. Can you imagine how awkward it would be if you and my boys hated each other?"

"That would be sufficiently awkward, wouldn't it?" We laughed together.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, then." Kendall said as we pulled into my driveway. I gave him a kiss and ran inside.

I prepared all the next day for dinner. I made chicken, steak, corn on the cob, various vegetables, and more. I even baked a triple chocolate cake.

I agonized over what to wear for about an hour. I eventually decided on a white babydoll dress with pink floral accents.

"Diiing, doooong!" Went the doorbell. "Wait, Dad! Let me get the door!" I shouted.

"Hey, darling." Kendall said when I opened the door. "You look beautiful, as always. I brought flowers!" He showed me the bouquet of red and white roses. I made good note of what he was wearing-blue flannel button down and Khakis.

"Aw, you're too sweet." I said, giving him a kiss. "Please, come in."

"Hello, Kendall." My father said as I walked Kendall to the kitchen.

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kendall said, extending his hand for a handshake. Maybe this night will actually go well. God, I sure hope so. Now how do I tell my parents I'm moving across the country with a boy I just met...

"Hi Mrs. Johnson, I'm Kendall." He handed over the flowers and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart! You look very familiar..." Oh yeah...I forgot to tell my parents my new boyfriend is famous. "Aren't you in that band Allie loves, Big Time Rush?" Kendall nodded and smiled shyly. "Way to go, Allie, forgetting to mention your boyfriend is a celebrity. Well, it's lovely to meet you, Kendall."

"A musician, huh?" My dad said as we sat down for dinner. I could tell he wasn't too keen on the idea.

"I also act, sir." Oh great.

"Hmm. What are you doing in a town like this?"

"We played a show here a little less than two weeks ago, and we have another one in this area tomorrow, so it seemed sensible just to stay here instead of flying back to L.A."

"L.A., huh? How's that going to workout?" My father questioned. Oh no. I had to tell him. Kendall looked at me as if to say, "now?". I gave him a slight nod. I reached over to hold Kendall's hand.

"Actually, Daddy, Kendall found me an apartment. I'm moving to L.A. Surprise!" I looked at my father, then at my mother. Back and forth. My mother just looked worried, while my father had anger written on his face. I could tell his jaw was clenched tight.

"Excuse me? No daughter of mine is moving to Hollywood with some musician she just met!" He got out of his chair and pounded the table with every word.

"Daddy, stop! I'll be fine! I'm the one who wants to go!"

"Allison. Listen to me! You are _not_ moving with this boy! You hardly know him! You are not going, and that is _final_." I was so angry I was crying.  
>"Whatever. I hope you're happy." I said, dragging Kendall out of the house.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I let go of his hand and started to run as soon as the door slammed. He started to chase after me.

"Allie, baby, please. Come here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. I was crying into his chest as he held me tight and rubbed my head. "It's okay," he whispered as I bawled into his chest.

"N-no, it's not." I said between sobs. "I-I want to g-go with you." I said, still crying.

"Then we'll go. I'll work this out, I promise," he lifted my chin so I was looking right at him and used his thumbs to clear my tear-stained face. "I'd do anything to be with you." I managed to smile slightly through my tears. I loosened my grip on his waist and moved my arms to his neck. I kissed him slowly. Next thing I know it's down-pouring. The clouds must've rolled in as we were having our 'moment'.

"Oh God! Let's get in the car!" Kendall shouted over the rain. He tried to pull me away but I stayed still and pulled him back.

"No, no I like it. I've always wanted a kiss in the rain..."

"That can be arranged." Kendall smirked, lifting my off the ground and kissing me passionately. A few minutes later he set me down, kissing the top of my head.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Yes you may." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He rested his hands on my waist, swaying back and forth. I leaned my head on his chest.

"This is nice," I said softly.

"Let's stay like this forever, okay?"

"I like that idea." As I said that the lightning began to strike.

"C'mon, let's go back to the hotel," Kendall said as he carried me away, wedding style. He set me down and we got into his car.

"Why are you so good to me?" I was genuinely curious. Nobody has ever cared so much about me.

"'Cause I really like you. You mean a lot to me, and it kills me to see you sad."

"As long as I'm with you I will never be sad." I reached over and grabbed his right hand. We continued to hold hands the whole half hour drive to the hotel, through the lobby and up to his room.

Kendall unlocked the door and walked straight to the dresser. "Here, wear this. You're drenched." I looked at what he tossed. It was one of his plaid shirts. I took off my dripping wet dress right there to put on the shirt. I knew Kendall was looking at me, but I didn't care.

"Like what you see?" I joked.

"Uh, yeah. Duh." He said, blushing. I buttoned up the shirt which came to about halfway down my thigh and walked over and pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I giggled.

"You're so cute all the time," he said, pinching my cheeks too. "What shall we do, Allie?"

"Hmmm... why don't we watch a movie?" I offered.

"I'm down. What movie are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's a Notebook kinda night."

"I actually really do love that movie!" He put in the movie and we laid down on the bed together. It was perfect, with my head on his chest and his strong arms wrapped around me. _I will move to L.A. with him, no matter what it takes_, I told myself. Everything about him made me happy. He knew exactly what to say and do to make me feel better. Not to mention he was a hopeless romantic.

"Now that I think about it, how exactly are you going to make sure I go back to L.A. with you?" I asked Kendall.

"I'm gonna talk to your dad. Convince him I'll take good care of you."

"Good luck. My dad is hard headed as fuck. So we only have two days, right?"

"Yeah. We'll have to go talk to your parents again tomorrow and pack your things. The flight is early Saturday morning.

"Sounds like a plan." I got up and grabbed my phone and my camera from my purse. *14 Missed Calls* my phone said. Twelve of which were from my parents and two were from Lauren. I made a mental note to call Lauren back later once Kendall was asleep. I laid back down next to Kendall and turned on my camera.

"I need some pictures of us." I explained. We took multiple silly ones, a few cute ones, some serious, and a photo of us kissing. "There, now I have photographic evidence that I was in Kendall Schmidt's hotel room!" I joked.

"Oooh, I'm gonna need those back...The last thing I need is some random girl selling photos of us in bed to the tabloid." He joked back.

"Ha-Ha. So funny," I said sarcastically. About an hour later Kendall fell fallen asleep. I got up and walked into another room to call Lauren. I told her that if it wasn't too late for her, to meet me in the hotel lobby.

"Oh my god, Allie! What the fuck is going on?" She said as she stormed into the lobby.

"My parents called you, didn't they?"

"Uh, DUH! Now spill it. You're seriously moving to L.A. with your new boyfriend and you didn't even tell your best friend?"

"I'm sorry, Lo! I hadn't told anybody. And then my dad went all psycho and I kind of 'ran away' with Kendall. I don't give a shit what he says. I'm going with Kendall.

"But-but what about me?" Lauren said with tear filled eyes. One of the worst feelings ever is seeing your best friend cry. I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You're my best friend. You have been for years. You can come visit me whenever you want. My door will always be open." I gave her a hug.

"Allie, how will I be able to do that? Cross-country flights ain't cheap!"

"Hel-lo! In case you haven't noticed, I have connections. Kendall will pull some strings."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She said, still threatening to cry. I cried first, then we just sat there hugging each other and crying.

We crossed pinkies and made our promise. "Best friends forever," we said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke next to an already awake Kendall staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said groggily.

"Because you're adorable when you sleep."

"Aw!" I gave him a huge smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Thirty minutes maybe. You're kind of on top of me, so I really had no other option than to stay here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said starting to get up.

"Allie I was kidding. I like it." He coaxed me to lay down again.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Wh-what?" He sounded hurt.

"No, no! I don't mean like it's a bad thing. I'm just wondering!" I said reassuringly.

"Oh, well, maybe. But I think it's because we already know we're good for each other. I mean, we have similar sense of humor, we like the same music, we share the same interests, we get each other."

"I think so, too. Would it gross you out if I kissed you with morning breath?" He laughed.

"Nope. I probably have it too." I tilted my head back and let him kiss me. "We should probably get going soon. After all, we do have to pack practically everything of yours." I got up and went to take a shower. Afterword I picked my dress up off the floor and put it back on. Kendall got ready too and we left the hotel.

"What's it like in California?" I asked when we got in the car.

"You've really never been there?" I shook my head. "It's perfect. Beautiful weather, beautiful beaches, beautiful everything. Remind me to teach you how to surf when we get there." Kendall winked.

"Ooh, I'm excited!" I beamed. I'm really excited to move to L.A. I can tell Kendall is too. This will be a good thing for us. I'm in way over my head not to go.

"Looks like we're here." Kendall said as we pulled into my driveway.

"Hold my hand?" I asked as we got out of the car. I couldn't bear the wrath of my father alone. I opened the front door to see my parents sitting on the couch. Their heads shot up as they heard the door creak open.

"Allison Brianne Johnson, where the hell have you been?" my father shouted. "We've been worried sick!"

"Daddy, please. I was with Kendall. I'm fine. I'm here to tell you that I'm going with him."

"The hell you're not!"

"Dad! You don't understa-"

"No, I don't. You hardly know this boy and you want to move across the country with him? You know _nothing_ about him!" He screamed, his face bright red.

"Oh yeah? He has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. He loves flannels, VANS, and beanies. He plays guitar. Music is his passion. He was born on November 2nd, 1990. He's perfect, he's kind, he's nurturing, and he'd do anything to be with me. Still think I don't know anything about him?" I yelled with tears brimming my eyes. My father was taken back by my aggressiveness. "And you know what? I'm going with him no matter what you say."

"Allison, I'm your father. If I say you can't go, you're not going!"

"Dad! I'm eighteen years old! I'm an adult! Legally, you don't 'own' me anymore. So yes, I _am_ going. Come on, Kendall. Let's go pack my things." I ran upstairs with Kendall to my bedroom. I grabbed all my suitcases out of my closet and threw all my clothes onto the floor.

"You won't be able to bring all of this..." Kendall said warily.

"It's okay. I guess I won't be needing my heavy winter clothes anymore." I filled two suitcases with clothes and another one with personal belongings like my pillow, favorite blankets, my teddy bear, and other things I couldn't live without. Eventually we were all done and carried all my things downstairs.

"Sweetie..." My mom said running over to me. "I just want you to know that I support your decision. You're right, you are an adult now. And Kendall seems like a very nice guy. Please, don't hesitate to call and visit."

"Oh Mom!" I set all my stuff down and embraced her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, pumpkin. Be careful."

"What about Dad?"

"He's upset, as you know. I think he would regret not saying goodbye to you." I walked into the den to find my father crying into his palms. For the first time in my life, he looked like an older man.

"Daddy..." I said cautiously.

"Oh, Allie." He wiped his tears, embarrassed.

"Daddy, it's okay to cry." I said, beginning to cry myself. When he saw my tears he let out a sob and held me tight.

"My little girl is all grown up." He said between sobs.

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl."

"Honey, I'm a 52 year old man. My only daughter is all grown up. She's moving so far...I don't think I can take this..." I led him to the couch where we sat down. I grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Dad. I promise I'll visit as often as I can. You think I'm not sad to leave you? I've been 'Daddy's Little Girl' my whole life! Come here." I opened my arms and cried on his shoulder.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Daddy." With that I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the den.

"You make sure Kendall knows that I'm still perfectly able to kick some ass." My father said as I started to walk away. I managed to laugh.

"How'd it go?" Kendall asked when I walked up to him. I wiped my tear stained face and nodded my head.

"Good. He's sad that I'm leaving but I think he understands." I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and Kendall and I left.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I said as we shoved my things into his trunk.

"What should we do with your last day here?" With my last day we sat in the park in the grass, laughing and cuddling. It was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to Los Angeles." The pilot announced as I felt the plane touch the ground.

"Welcome _home_," Kendall corrected. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I knew he could sense my nervousness. "You'll love it here, I know you will."

"Please, you live here. Of course I'll love it." As we were walking through LAX with Carlos, James and Logan right ahead of us, a group of photographers spotted Kendall.

"Hey Kendall! Who's the lady? How do you know her? Why are you holding hands? Is she your girlfriend? Give us a kiss!" They shouted simultaneously.

I looked at Kendall for help but he just said under his breath, "Don't acknowledge them." We made it out of the airport and were greeted by a limo.

"For us?" I asked.

"Duh, Allie. You're hanging with BTR now." James chuckled.

"I'll take you to your new home, and then we can do whatever you want." Kendall beamed. He might even be more excited than I am about all this.

"What about us? Maybe we want to hang out with our new best friend." Carlos protested. He might have been joking, but I responded anyway.

"Yeah, Kendall. Why don't we all do something together later? You know, after I get somewhat settled in."

"Sure, that sounds good." Kendall said.

"Damn, too bad you're not old enough to go clubbing. We wouldn't want to corrupt your innocence with alcohol." Logan joked.

"Oh, please. I've been drunk before. What about you, Mr. Nickelodeon?" I said smugly.

"Allie, look. We're here!" Kendall pointed out the window. I saw a beautiful apartment building.

"Ah! I'm so excited!" I said bouncing in my seat. Kendall got out and I followed. Carlos, James and Logan got out too and helped me with my luggage. We got up to the top floor and I looked inside.

*Gasp* "Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" I said in disbelief. It had a beautiful kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops that looked over at the living room. The living room had dark hardwood floors, leather couches and a fireplace.

"So, you like it?" Kendall said hopefully.

"I love it! You're the best!" I jumped into his arms and gave him a bear hug. He set me down and grabbed my hand.

"Let me show you the rest of it." Kendall walked me down a hallway and we peeked our heads into a guest bathroom. Across from it was a spare bedroom. At the end of the hallway was the master suite. I walked in and was amazed. It had the same wood floors, a king size bed and plenty of extra room! I saw a walk in closet and squealed with excitement. Then Kendall walked me into the bathroom. It was about the size of my bedroom back home!

"Kendall, this is perfect! It's too much!"

"Allie it's fine. Only the best for you." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Thats...uh...quite the bed!" I winked. Kendall laughed.

"Yes, yes it is." He walked into the hallway and shouted down the hall. "Guys, you can go now!" I giggled at that.

"Oh, so you think you're gonna get lucky now?" He laughed and grabbed my waist.

"You never know..." Then he smashed his mouth onto mine and lifted me up. I kicked my legs around his waist and let him hold me there. I ran my fingers through his hair, and boy, did it feel good. He backed up into a wall and slid down to the floor so I was on his lap. I started to chuckle then.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked, amused.

"Nothing I'm just really happy. Who would've thought I'd be living in L.A. with Kendall Schmidt? Who is a wonderful boyfriend, I might add."

"I'm so glad I met you. That meet and greet is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." I put my forehead on his and looked in his eyes.

"Me too. You're amazing."

"You're beautiful..." I blushed deep red. He laughed and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. "How about we unpack a bit and then we can go out."

"Sounds good to me!" We spent the next couple hours making my bed, arranging some knick-knacks and putting some of my clothes away.

"Do you want to go to my house? It's right down the road..."

"What about your parents? Do they know about me...?" I questioned. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure if his parents knew I was in Kendall's life.

"Of course they do! They're very excited to meet you. So are my brothers."

"I have an idea! I can cook dinner here sometime and your whole family can come over!"

"I like that idea. It'll have to be soon though, my mom's already nagging me about meeting you. Hey, where should we go on your first day in Los Angeles?"I wanted to go to the beach, but it wasn't quite warm enough.

"Can we go sightseeing? I know it's lame, but I want to see everything."

"Anything you want. We could go to the Walk of Fame now and spend the night at the Santa Monica Pier." The Hollywood Walk of Fame was nice, and now here we are at the pier.

Kendall and I walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. "This is really nice. I'm loving it here! Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Kendall replied.

"Will you stay the night with me? I don't really want to be alone on my first night here. Maybe we could watch a movie and fall asleep together, like we did at the hotel?"

"Of course, babe. It'll be fun." The last thing we did before we left the pier was the ferris wheel. It stopped when we were at the top, where we shared the perfect kiss to seal the perfect night.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was one of the best nights ever!" I said as Kendall shut my new front door.

"I'm so relieved you like it here!"

"Are you kidding? It's _perfect_!" I flashed my biggest smile.

"I just realized you don't have any food and that's a problem. You stay here and get settled while I head to the store real fast." Kendall suggested.

"Okay, hurry back." I said flirtatiously. I heard the door shut as I ran into my new room. I slid across the floor into my suitcase and began digging around. I finally found the sexy lingerie I bought but had never worn. What? Who knows where this night is headed...

I put on the lingerie and then some pajamas over the top. That way I wouldn't be embarrassed if nothing happened.

Just over a half an hour later I heard Kendall come back.

"What did you get, babe?" I asked.

"Let's see...Various ice creams, popcorn, chips, dips, chocolate, and then other random crap too."

"Good choice." I winked. "Why don't we pop some popcorn and watch a scary movie?"

"I see what you're trying to do...Scary movie so I can hold you? Bust-ed!" He laughed.

"Damn, you caught me!" I played along. So we sat down with our giant popcorn bowl and watched some scary movie we found on demand. The whole time I just hid my face in Kendall's chest as he held onto me and we fed popcorn to each other.

Halfway through the movie I caught Kendall looking at me with lustful eyes. I bit my lip and craned my neck up to kiss him. When he kissed me back I got up onto my knees and sat facing him on his lap. He looked shocked for a minute until I smashed my mouth onto his again. He kissed me back with extreme passion. I put my hands in his hair and ran my fingers through it while he gripped my waist tightly. I arched my back so he could get to my neck. He kissed it all everywhere, and damn, did it feel good.

"Are...you sure...you want to...do this?" He said between kisses.

"Mhmm." I nodded my head.

As always, Kendall was wearing a plaid button down, so I slowly undid each button. Eventually when his shirt was completely off I ran my hands up and down his torso.

"Mmm, I love a man with a muscular body..." I said with my best sexy face. I was confused when he was chuckling. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, you're just so cute."

"Ex-cuse me? I am not cute! I'm sexy. Like, triple X sexy!" He was still laughing at me. _Time to pull out the big guns_, I thought to myself. I got off his lap and slithered out of my pajamas. I was standing there, in front of Kendall, practically naked. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscience. I saw him continue to laugh. I felt the blood rush to my face, to my horror. I turned around and walked into my room, fighting back a lump in my throat.

"C'mon, Allie! What'd I do?" Kendall asked as he followed me into the room. I didn't say anything so he continued to talk. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Yes you are cute. But you are also...extremely sexy..." He was sizing me up as he spoke. I walked over to him seductively. I got on my tip-toes so I could reach his ear.

"Prove it..." I breathed. He gave me that signature smirk and picked me up by my waist. I again threw my legs around him and made out with him. He backed into the bed where I pushed him down and got on top of him. I kissed his neck while my hands were on his chest.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked. He nonchalantly pulled one from his pocket. I gave him a questioning look.

"I bought some when I went to the store today. Not that I was expecting anything, just being prepared." I giggled at him. _I can't believe I'm going to have sex with Kendall_...I thought. What if we were moving too fast? I don't want things to be awkward between us...

I snapped out of those thoughts when Kendall made his way from my neck back up to my mouth. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. All that stood between me and Kendall now was our underwear. I got up real fast and pulled out my iPod. I scrolled through my songs and found "Let's Get it On". I put it on repeat. I went back to kissing Kendall again and running my fingers through his hair. I felt him harden underneath me. I gave him a little smile because I knew what was next. He grabbed my torso and flipped me over so he was on top. Then he lifted my upper body and made his way to my bra clip. He undid that and next thing I know my bra is on the ground.

You know what happens next. We bang, it's magical, we fall asleep in each other's arms.  
>I woke up the next morning before Kendall, so I decided to make breakfast. I discovered that he bought pancake mix, fruit, and eggs last night. I decided to make strawberry covered pancakes and scrambled eggs. I was making breakfast when Kendall came up behind me and kissed my cheek.<p>

"Hey, there, sleepy head!" I smiled at him.

"Mmm, smells delicious." I finished making the food and Kendall and I sat down to eat.

"Do me a favor. Will you invite your family over tonight? I want to meet them so bad. I'll do all the cooking, I just need you to invite them over." I said while we were eating.

"Yeah, sure. They're dying to meet you, too. Just, uh...leave out what happened last night..."

"Yes, Kendall, because the first thing I'm going to tell your family is that I fucked you." I giggled.

I cooked all day, dishes like steak, shish-ka-bobs, and other side dishes. I put on a light purple dress to look innocent. After hours of preparation, the door-bell rang. I gave Kendall an alarmed look.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. They'll love you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, guys! I am _so_ sorry this chapter took so long! I've been so busy, and I had writer's block on top of that! I know it's been pretty boring lately, but don't worry, things will get interesting (: xoxo**

"Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt! Please, come in!" I beamed.

"Kendall told us you were beautiful, but you're gorgeous!" Momma Schmidt said, giving me a big hug.

"Aw, thank you!" I introduced myself to Kenneth and Kevin, who gave me hugs as well.

"Allie, I brought you some flowers as a housewarming gift. And I also baked a cake." Mrs. Schmidt said.

"Oh, Mrs. Schmidt, you didn't have to do that..."

"Please, call me Kathy!" She said with a bright smile. "How are you liking Los Angeles so far?"

"It's beautiful! It's kind of strange to be so far from home, but I love it here." I set out the food on the table and we all sat down.

"Good job, bro. She's beautiful!" Kevin said and I blushed.  
>"Back off, dude. She's mine." Kendall winked at me.<p>

"So, Allie, tell me how you two met!" Kathy suggested.

"Well, I won V.I.P. tickets to the Big Time Rush concert in my town, and we met at the meet and greet. He gave me his number before I left, and then we started to hang out. And now here we are!"

After dinner and dessert, we were all just talking and bonding.

"Honey, I want you to know that my door is always open for you. Come over whenever you want." Kathy said as they were leaving. I gave them all hugs and then they were gone.

"How'd I do?" I turned and asked Kendall.

"Awesome! They adore you. Especially my mom!" He said, walking over and petting my hair. "It's still pretty early...want to go for a coffee date?" We walked around the city, hand in hand.

"Aren't you afraid the paparazzi will see us?" I said fretfully.

"Let them. Everyone should know I have the most perfect girlfriend in the world." I blushed and kissed his cheek. My suspicions were correct, the photographers spotted us. Tons of pictures were snapped, questions asked, but Kendall wasn't phased.

"Ignore them, babe. We're here to have a good time." Is what he said, so I did. Kendall and I walked around town, stopped at Starbucks, and had a great time.

"Allie! Quick-find a copy of this week's People Magazine! It's important!" Lauren had practically screamed through the phone. I was in the grocery store and spotted the magazine. I skimmed through and found what Lauren must have been talking about. I glanced at the page and my jaw dropped.

"_Big Time Rush hottie Kendall Schmidt spotted with new girl_" Read the title._ Kendall Schmidt was seen walking hand in hand with a mysterious girl. The two have not yet been confirmed to be dating; however this is not the first time they were spotted together. Last month the duo were seen in LAX Airport, then shortly after at the Santa Monica Pier. The girl's identity remains unknown-for now._ Beneath was a picture of me kissing Kendall on the cheek. I picked up my phone and dialed Kendall's cell phone.

"What's up, babe?" He answered on the third ring.

"Sorry to bother you while you're on set, but I'm freaking out right now! I just read an article about us in a magazine!" He chuckled.

"That's alright. People would find out eventually, right?"

"So you're okay with this?"

"Yes, baby. I have no reason to hide you." I hung up the phone, slightly more at ease. I continued with my grocery shopping when something very strange happened. A girl, about twelve from the looks of it, poked me on the shoulder.

"Are you the girl who was with Kendall?" She asked curiously. I decided that if Kendall wasn't going to deny it, neither should I.

"Yeah, I am actually." I grinned.

"Is it true you're dating?"

"Yeah, sweetie. We are." Her face seemed to drop and she backed away. I didn't want to think about it too much, so I walked away, too. I continued with my day's errands. Throughout the day, I received many odd glances, jealous looks, and some people seemed to be...star struck.

"Kendall, today has been the weirdest day!" I sighed as I dropped my bag on the couch.

"Why, Al, what happened?"

"People..._recognized_ me! Some girls were even giving me death stares. I can't blame them, though. You're perfect." He chuckled, pulling me in for a tight embrace.

"Get used to it, babe. You're rolling with the big dogs now." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I guess. It's just weird to be somebody, you know? I've never been one to stand out in a crowd."

"C'mon. That can't be true. You're funny, you're gorgeous, and you're original. You'll do great in Hollywood."

"It's funny because I've always wanted to be an actress." I said, immediately regretting my words, because Kendall got his 'idea' look. "Oh, God, what are you thinking?" I said nervously.

"I can help you. I know people on Nickelodeon, I can get you in. Allie, this could be gr-"

"Kendall, please. It's just a silly fantasy. Besides, I'm not good enough anyway." He sighed in defeat. To be honest, I really did want to act. I just couldn't let Kendall do anymore for me than he already has.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a fair warning: I apologize for using the part of Lucy. I'm not creative enough to make up a whole new role. And I love Malese Jow and I think she makes a wonderful Lucy. **

Kendall went and did it. He landed me a guest starring roll on the show. I would be playing Lucy, a new rocker at the Palmwoods. It was a recurring role, which had me terrified. I mean, yeah, I've been in a lot of plays, but this was huge for me.

"Baby there's no need to be nervous!" Kendall reassured me as we walked into the studio. "I know you'll do great." He gave me a quick kiss then handed me off to the hair and makeup department.

I hardly recognized myself when they were done with me. My dirty blonde hair was now jet black with red streaks. I began to freak out until I was informed it was only temporary. My normally natural makeup was exchanged for heavy rocker eyeliner. My feminine clothes were now leather and lace.

"Kendall, I look ridiculous." I whined when he came to see me. "I can't pull off the "Rock & Roll" look."

"Allie, you look great. Promise. Break a leg." I gave him a tight squeeze before I was called onto the set...

"Baby, I am so proud of you." Kendall said as we wrapped up the day on set.

"Yeah, Allie, you _killed_ it!" Carlos high-fived me.

"Great job, bro." Logan said. James hugged me and said his encouraging words, too.

"How about we all go to my house for pizza?" James suggested. I'd been to all the guys houses in the time that I've been in L.A.

"That sounds fun, what do you think, Al?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." The boys, Dustin, Erin, and I all went back to James' house. Erin and I had become friends since Kendall introduced us when I first arrived. He wanted me to have "girlfriends to gossip with".

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Erin asked once they were all pretty drunk. I was the designated driver for Kendall and I, so I just had one beer.

"Okay...Kendall. Truth or dare?" Erin said. We went around the group and played a typical game. Then things got interesting.

"I pick...Allie." Logan said in a drunken slur.

"Hmm. Dare." I smirked.

"I...dare you to...kiss me." He said. I was shocked, and before I could say no, Logan lunged at me and kissed me sloppily. I pulled away and saw Kendall grab Logan by the shirt.

"What the_ fuck_, man?" Kendall shouted. "You can't fucking kiss my girlfriend!" He made a fist and I ran in to break it up.

"Kendall! Calm down! You're both really drunk. Don't do anything you'll regret!" I shouted, pushing Kendall's hand down.

"See, Ken, she liked it." Logan said cockily. I turned to him and glared.

"Logan, shut the hell up before I slap you." I said. He pursed his lips tightly."Kendall, let's go before you do something stupid. Thank you James, see you guys soon." I grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to the car. "Kendall." He didn't look at me. "Kendall, I'm talking to you." Nothing. "Okay. What the fuck did I do?"

"Allie, you kissed my best friend!"

"Excuse me? _He_ kissed _me_!"

"Well you kissed back, didn't you?" I gave him a confused look.

"_No_, Kendall! Why would I do that? I love you; not Logan. Not anybody else. Just you." I said as wholeheartedly as possible. He was looking at me with a big smile on his face. "What...?"

"You said you loved me." He smirked. I dropped my jaw; _I did, didn't I?_

"Yeah...I did." I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I love you, too." I looked at him and smiled hopelessly. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. "I've wanted to tell you for a while...I just...I didn't know when..."

"It's okay. Now let's get you back to my place" I smiled and pulled out of James' driveway.

We got back to my apartment and sat down to watch T.V.

"Kendall, I have an important question to ask you." He looked at me anxiously. "I was wondering if, you know, if you wanted to...move in with me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course I would. This will be great." He said, squeezing me tight. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you too, Kendall."


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry guys! I've been really busy but I will make up for it! Enjoyy (:**

Kendall moved in the following week. Things were going great, we were having a lot of fun, if you know what I mean. No, but really, it was fun. Knowing when I fall asleep in his arms that I'll wake up that way the next morning is so comforting.

Sure, things are slightly more complicated now that we're living together, but we always get over it. For instance, I've fallen in the toilet countless times, and then yell at him for keeping the seat up. But when I fall asleep on him on the couch he carries me to bed ever so gently.

I also got called back to film another episode as Lucy. Kendall insists that everyone was impressed by my first stint on the show, but I was still nervous about it.

"Stop worrying so much, darling." Kendall had said. "You really don't know how talented you are." He shook his head. Maybe he was right, but I didn't think I was anything special.

He must've been right. When my first episode aired, I was overwhelmed by the media-fire. I gained thousands of twitter followers, my name was in magazines-mostly teenage ones-and most of all, people knew who I was.

I'll never forget it. Kendall and I were out for our four-month anniversary, and these 2 girls came up to us. Of course they ogled Kendall for quite some time, but then they turned to me and asked for my autograph too! I looked at Kendall and he had the biggest smile on his face while I signed the girls' papers.

After dinner, Kendall and I went back to our apartment for a movie.

"Kenny, I'm going to go freshen up a bit." I told him when we walked in the door. He had a mysterious smile on his face. I giggled at him and walked toward our bedroom. I opened the door and sight before me was beautiful. Red roses covered the bed, and candles were everywhere.

I turned around and saw Kendall standing in the door frame smirking, with the light from the candles making his green eyes sparkle.

"I called in a little help from my boys. They set all this up while we were out. Happy Anniversary, Darling." He gushed, picking me up for a kiss. I eagerly kissed him back, smiling in between each one.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, my love." I said. Needless to say, we didn't watch a movie that night.

Christmas was right around the corner after that. Words can't describe how excited I was to spend my first Christmas with Kendall.

As much as I love Christmas, it can be quite stressful for me. Being the perfectionist that I am, after all. I convinced Kendall to go all out with our decorating. It took some begging, but he eventually gave in.

We framed the windows with lights, and the patio as well. I bought tons of Christmas knick-knacks and placed them all over the apartment. Finally, Kendall and I were on our way to buy a tree.

"Ooh, I like this one!" I shrieked, jumping up and down clutching his hand.

"Woah there, someone's excited." He said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday, after all!" I beamed.

"Excuse me, we'll take this one, please." Kendall said to the worker, and with that, we left.

Everything was falling into place perfectly, but I was feeling slightly off. Not really sick, just...not myself. Occasionally I would snap at someone, or throw up. I was getting nervous, so I went to the doctor.

"Miss, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist said to me. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hello, Ms Johnson, what seems to be the problem?" I told him all about my bouts of nausea and everything else. "Allison, is there any way you could be pregnant?" My jaw dropped. How could I not have thought of that?

"N-no. We-my boyfriend and I-always use protection. I-I can't be...pregnant!" I stuttered. Not that I didn't want to be, it's just that we're not ready.

"Has your period come regularly, then?"

"It's always been irregular, always." I said, beginning to hyper-ventilate.

"Please, calm down. I'll take a urine sample and we'll find out for sure."

After the longest, most agonizing few minutes of my life, the doctor came back in the room. I looked up at him anxiously.

"Merry Christmas, you're pregnant."


End file.
